Maerutenian Monarchy
The Maerutenian Monarchy is a semi-c''onstitutional monarchy, 'with its major religion being a real deity, the oldest known Endowed one - Gaalen Veriin. It is generally regarded as peaceful and diplomatic, but its military is well-equipped when its homeland is threatened. It is home to over 4000 sentient species found from across parts of Fyrea,with some numbering as low as 15 of its kind to the majority race, the Alurians, with an astounding 55 billion. The Maerutenian Monarchy has an extremely low poverty line, where even the poor can get good homes and food, although some races in the Monarchy are banned from owning property. The immigration policies within the Kingdom are very open, which means spies get in easier as opposed to other empires. It has little to no racial qualms to who joins the military, but the less physical races get non-combat jobs - although some races who are counted as invertebrate can become powerful Imperial Psions. Due to its laws and rightous attitude, it has been known to be highly regarded to be a picturesque race with many positive perks for being allied with it. It harbours several "Eques Ordinis" or knightly orders within the various primary political houses. These orders are the most elite of warriors within the Maerutenian Kingdom, brandishing psionic abilities, cutting edge weapons and an un-corruptable loyalty to the king and houses. In they're long-history they have been known to manipulate smaller empires to acquire various means to an end, that usually benefit them. Culture Polictical Houses To raise an individual to King, each of the 10 Primary houses and the various secondary houses vote for which house gets to represent the Kingdom. Once a house has been chosen they elect the best person they think can be king within their house or a subsidary - usually the eldest son of the House Elder. Each primary house represents the three major races in the kingdom, 5 houses comprise of Alurians, 3 comprise of Tar'Jidv, 1 of the Seluc and 1 representing the public. They're are approximatly 700 secondary houses whos tally only counts for 1/1000th of the Primary Houses vote, allowing the primary houses a chance to appeal to different houses. The oldest, most current house is an Alurian house named Varavecenii (vay-ra-ve-chee-nee) who have reigned for 300 years as King Transportation The Maerutenian KIngdom has a special type of vehicle known as Vanships which are able to switch between atmospheric and spacecraft with relative ease. They are run by a unique engine that converts steam into hydrogen essentially making mini-nuclear reactions inside the vehicle. Due to this vanships are coated with extremly hard vibranium, essentially nullifying the explosion by 150%. Recreation Due to the massive amounts of races within the Kingdom, there are many pastimes. One of the more popular is the massive gladiator arena's stationed on all Maerutenian worlds. Usually the combatants are paid mercenaries or criminals who want to die honourably. Its usually watched by many millions of people at a time, the biggest arena is on Allush housing two million people. Sports included Boea Riding, where two racers ride the Boea beast and ride for 250 km's usually involving stun-weapons made to slow down the other rider. Religon While the Kingdom doesn't have an official religon, its usually based upon the Great Endowed One Gaalen Veriin. Gaalen has been tasked with running most of the other Endowed ones and running the entire Kingdoms shiplines. Others include the (controversial) worship of the Chaos Dieties with the primary diety being Xalekelax. Music thumb|left|200px|The Maerutenian National anthem The Maerutenian Kingdom had assimilated terrans in the early years of the Alurian Republic, wheres its most famous members were orchestra conductors and various artists. The Alurians had begun to enjoy terran music to the extent they made there national anthem a famous hymn. Houses House Veravecenii The most recent kings have all been from House Veravecenii, owing to they're highly technological background and the recent invention of the dark-matter warp drive. Back when the Alurian Republic was stirring, they were known as the Neo-Technologist's Party and garnered few votes. In more recent times the house has developed a numerous amount of connections and alliances with the various secondary houses and 2 of the Tar'Jidv houses. The Legio Honorii are the specializied personal guard of the houses various members, boasting large psionic abilities and melee combat expertise. They have been well respected by most of the primary parties, except the Scionii and Tar'Lok houses who have had various controversies over the many years. House Lucciola Another popular house amongst the many denizens of the Kingdom, they have been citied to be the most beneficient of the Primary Houses - boasting many diplomatic successes with many alien races and bringing them into the Maerutenian Monarchy. Many thousands of years ago one of the first members of the party invented the Impulse core which was to be the first form of electricity on Allush, made of the unique crystals called Nethicite near the northern hemisphere. Before house Veravecenii's reign as the line of kings, they had ruled for many hundreds of years assimilating many races before they're time ended. They utilise a special branch of Nightkin known as the Arcanii Re'ng as personal bodyguards, they are known to be some of the best swordsmen in the entire kingdom with few equal matches even among the various Arcanii sects. House Lucciola is in an alliance with House Scionii and House Veravecenii and is trying desperately to cease the fighting =Military= Formations and patterns In the standard Military doctrine, it states that all soldiers of any rank must resist the urge to retreat. This doctrine is strictly focused on the more elite forces such as the Fusilie or Arcanii which are trained against fear. Most of the professional sections of the Monarchy use melee and ranged weapons professionally and without falter. Usually charging in to hit melee infantry after a few volleys of railgun fire Forces of the Kingdom The Imperial Legion or "Araquiiquintenscenii" is the primary military force defending Aluush and its various fiefs from enemy hands. It is a small, but elite army developed to do many roles at the same time. They typically use the unique Araquii'relvfusile (Railgun Revolver) in standard infantry squads, with otheres getting variations or comepletly different weapons. The squads are typically between 3 - 7 people armed with powerful armor, good weapons and some of the best training available. The legion also makes use of mechs called "Galashks" which completly replace the need for tanks and most other vehicles, some Galashks even being used as troop transports. The word "galashk" comes from an ancient Alurian proverb meaning "second skin" and can be as tiny as a prostetic heart to the massive War-Galashks. Legio Streilt Militant citizens given the promise of steady pay and more land, they often serve as military pollice or garrisons after major conflicts or on newly conquered worlds. They are typically armed with light-Balashk armor, Gollt-Pattern Fusil'machingun and other weapons they can get they're hands on. Most Streilt forces are disorganized rabble pulled form the frontiers or volunteers from the large cities, only the most wild of planets harbour effective branches of Legio Streilt. The Gollt-Pattern rifle is a double barreled blastgun with two clips on the left side of the gun, the rifle is cheap to manufacture and whacks a wallop when it acutally connects. It uses the Rei'l round which is essentially a small metal cylinder that can reach up to 2100 m/s Legio Decadii The Decadeborn are the standard training Fusliers who are used as frontier guards when the more professional armies are far away. They train for many years to become a fusilier and are required to have military service on their record to even be considered joining the Legio Fusilie and while they're not as good as the fusiliers, they are still effective against armies and can even stand they're ground against other armies higher-tier soldiers. They are armed with a Golon-pattern Rifle and a spatha, and can be used in many ways. They are encased in a Vibranium Cuirass and greaves, with other various armor pieces also being Vibranium. They usually come in battlions of 10 troops, but can split up pre-battle into squads of 5 soldiers each. Legio Fusilie The Imperial Fusilier is the standard foot-soldier for the Legion, armed with the Araquii Revolver-Rifle and a large Kuri-blade. They are trained from the age of 30 to 100 up to age 150 in the art of melee, ranged and psychological combat. As such they are better then other races run-of-the-mill soldier and can easily defeat armies twice their size. They're uniform is a standard cuirass, two pauldrons and the legions white Minoa or small mantle which usually incoporates the incumbent Houses emblem and is draped from the left shoulder guard. Legio Centurii Dubbed the legio centurii due to the many years needed to be part of a Century of such calibur, they are highly-effective line-breakers armed with Fl'Kurii Long-blades and Double-barrel Valik machineguns. They are typically covered head to toe in vibrainium armor with ornate decorations as well as banners and other marks of accomplishment. They form the core of a full-on assault or siege. They are typically headed by Autarches or a Veteran Centurion Arcanii Used to sabotage enemy bases or kill high-priority targets, the Arcanii are the elite agents of the Kingdom. Bringing death and dispair they are one of the most secretive of orders within the vast Monarchy, only 13 sects have been seen - but some believe their are hundreds of them, keeping enemies and spies at bay using stealth, tactics and centuries of training. Golon War-Clerics The War-clerics are an ancient order of knights that started on the Tar'jidv homeworld. Performing mass expulsions of heretics to the Tar'Golon Ascendency, using rage-fueled psionic abilties and being merciless. In contemporary times, they have been allowed to join the Araquii as fast-attack charging units with low numbers, but incredible effectivness. They are quite few in number and gathering a squad to work together without harm to eachother is an ardous task and requires a clear dominance or plenty of money to pay for damages. They are armed with mighy Power-maces and incredible powerful armor made of primitivly-smelted vibrainum. They also come armed with powerful passive Psionic abilities, including the ability to deflect some enemy shots or going into a frenzied blood-lust. They are primarily Tar'Jidv, but many other races mainly Boroshk Alurians and some Aven join it as well. War-Galashk Large war-machines designed to crush vehicles and infantry with ease. They are controlled by highly-trained pilots of the Pilot-Caste. Most are armed with weapons too heavy for the mighty Boroshk. Most are armed with the anti-armor Gauss Cannon, Vibroscythe and Stun-Whips. They are typically expertly crafted and made to look angelic in times of need, typically when a force is in combat, sometimes carrying the banner of the armies House. The largest model can go up to 20 metres tall carrying the heaviest, most devestating weapons like the VoidScythe or Plasma Vulcan. Fleet The Imperial Navy is a small, but highly effective branch of the military. The ships are generally equipped with Rail-Turrets and favours the use of heavier, ceramic armor called Vibranium then the more exspensive Shielding available to most other races. It preferes sending incredibly fast "assault pods" to enemies ships - taking them down from the inside. The fighters in the Imperial navy are generally military-grade Vanships (essentially planes without wings) that have evolved from high skies to open space. Usually equipped with abnormally large Rail-Rifles, they are extremely swift =Territory= Planets Aluush A strange "moon" that has a unique orbit - its size allows it to have perfectly sync rotational periods with the binary suns and its sister moon Harkenii. All though its location is outside of the green ring of the suns, it has a larger amount of CO2 in the atmosphere giving it an almost earth-like temperature. Its primarily covered in desert, but does have some green spots near the equator and south pole. Due to its close proximity with Harkenii they both share parts of they're own atmosphere, allowing travel between planets available to standard civilian-craft. Harkenii Due to its North pole being covered in ever erupting-volcanos, the atmosphere above Harkenii is almost always dark. Its biology has been extremtly affected by the darkness, meaning the native-Alurians or Nightkin have developed the ability to grow in the absence of sunlight. Trading its sandy-brown skin for a more grey-shiny finish and the psionic ability of bending light. Controlled Space =Races= Alurians Physiology: The Alurian physiology is composed of a unique "bone structure", a large amount of internal organs and a circulation system to every part of the body. The Alurians do not eat conventional food; they absorb water and nutrients in a form of Photosynthesis. While they have no mouths or visual facial features they have a muscle under the face that creates words and different tones with a slight flanged effect They're voices are usually very hard to understand because of the nature of how it works, so many other Aliens have to listen better to make out words. While most Alurians have the involuntary problems with their voices, some have a rare condition that makes them easier to hear - but can't speak the Complex Alurian Language too much. Over age the vibrations weaken and are easier to understand. The Alurian uses a strange system of sustenance, like solar panels that pick up various sunrays, bacteria in the air and condensation from the air and turn it into a simple nutrient filled liquid called Geoplasm. As the Alurians don't have mouths they cannot ingest calcium, iron and other minerals so their bones consist of extremely hard Geoplasm. One of the most vital organs is the Plasmsac - a large organ that holds super concentrated Geoplasm for swift regeneration of scarred tissue, bones and most organs. Alurians have a special ability to live after decapitation of the brain as they have a brain in the chest and the head. The secondary one was actually the result of mutation on the Alurian home world; while it is five times smaller it uses 50% more power to completely harbour the mind until the Geoplasm can rebuild the head. Alurians are one of the few races that are immune to diseases mainly because they feed off of it to make protein, only way to damage Alurians insides with toxins is by dipping your weapon in the poison of choice and digging into the skin. But even then its effects are reduced as most of the Poison is converted and broken down into simple carbohydrates and fed to the Alurian. Alurians can live in open space for years at a time, but only in light Galashks. While they do need the Galashks they are only to keep the Alurians structure intact, they actually don't need any sort of mask or helmet as the Sunrays feed the Alurian. Alurian Eyes have a shutter system that allows normal sight and various other frequencies - they can even see sound to sense other Alurians or cloaks. Alurians are the easiest to spot as they constantly give off a vibration when not talking, irritating certain animals with higher hearing. The Geoplasm also replaces dead cells with new ones, so most Alurians live for thousands of years until they are killed via weapon, condition or if the Plasmsac has been depleted for more than 3 months. While Alurians can regenerate limbs, it’s at the cost of physical strength for the most part. '''Alurian Sub-Species' Nightkin The Nightkin are Alurians from their natural moon called Harkneii which due to the large amount of volcanoes, is always locked in pure darkness. It's a permanent eclipse on Harkneii, but it has developed primitive life. The Nightkin have developed technology that is important for the entirety of the Alurians, stealth suits. High tech suits that bend light to hide the wearer from most eyes, used by the Arcanii of the Maerutenians. They have unusually pale skin, a greyish-brownish colour different from the Alurians sandy-brown skin color due to the lack of sunrays for the Alurians to feed one. While they have kept the Alurians Sunray absorbing ability, they have grown to feed of the energies of living beings - akin to Vampires. While it sounds sinister it’s harmless to the other, though the person being fed on may feel weak for a few minutes they will go back to a normal state. Nightkin have developed various clans among Harkneii, mostly forming Templari'Ascen which field stealth suits and Kuri blades. (Kuri blades are similar to Cutlasses with large blades built for hacking away armour and groups of weak foes) Boroshk The Boroshk are an upcoming sub-species native to the Alurian Home world that have developed incredible physique, at the cost of slightly lower IQ. They are not dumb brutes however; they have the cognitive and basic learning of the Alurian species. Rarely mocked for their intelligence in fear of being beaten, they have adapted to field the large anti-vehicle cannons of the Alurian military. They have developed two hearts to allow a form of temporary "bullet time" which allows for extreme speed, accuracy and power of hits. While tough they usually are clad in heavy armour and used for support against tanks, heavy-infantry and large groups of weak infantry. Endowed Ones The Endowed Ones are considered to be a sub-species, but because of the nature on how they are created they are really just the conscious mind of an Alurian. Comprised of various crystals, the Endowed are one of the most important parts of the Monarchy as they essential to co-ordinate fleets and manage colonies to an extreme level. They can use 100% of their brain allowing powerful psionic abilities. Some are even used as mighty war-machines that deploy heavy Psionic barriers and attacks. While they are largely immobile, they can move slowly and easily warp their location quickly. Rogue Endowed are impossible, as a central intelligent Endowed one can shut-off any other in milliseconds Tar'Jidv A reptilian race based off the first empire conquered many thousands of years ago by the Alurian Republic. It has a strange biological-caste system involving many different branches of one template being. The Tar'Jidv range from bug-eyed chameleon people to the might Dachekkin, large winged dragons coveted for they're psionic abilties and incredible strength. They are the second most-enlisted race in the Imperial Legion with many top-ranking generals being of the race. The are one of the main fabricators behind the unique Vibranium armor that protects all Araquii forces. They also one of the "privledged" races, which means they can become emperoers, govern planets and command massive legionnaire forces. They hail from a planet similar to Allush, which is covered in 80% desert and a lush rainforest in the equator, the desert is dotted with many cities with about 1000 Tar'J on average in it. Thats because of there natural evolutionary branches they have also developed different disease resistances. One of which called Scalerot affected all, but two skinless sub-species Tar'J. Mélawen (Snark) Immigrants from the collapsing Snark nation, they have fled in large numbers to the safe refuge of the Kingdom. They have since retained wealth due to policies of the Maerutenian Codex, and many live in the lap of luxury on Aluush. They have reacted with Allushs naturally hot climate by changing they're skin lighter and the frills have grown bright-orange to crimson-red. Category:Faction